Hacktrack
Hacktrack was a robotic satellite dish-themed Galaxy Warrior. Character History Hacktrack is sent to steal Sarah's technology. He encounters all five Ninja Steel Rangers in a forest with an army of Kudabots. While the other Rangers battle the Kudabots, the Pink Ranger personally battles Hacktrack, but gets overpowered. She then starts to phase out and disappears into a Holo-Projecter, revealing it was really a holographic clone of Sarah. The monster snatches the device and teleports away. He then returns to a city and uses an Antennae Dish club to absorb the Holo-Projecter, and uses it to make eight giant holo-clones of Galvanax, which begin attacking the city. He later returns and attacks the Rangers, he then steals the Pink Ranger's Techno-Gadget that can "make the clones stronger." However, this turns out to be a trick, as the Techno-Gadget is actually a computer virus which short-circuits Hacktrack, causing all eight of the giant Galvanax clones to shut down. Hacktrack reboots himself to recover from the virus. He fires Energy Rings, but they get deflected by the Blue Ranger's Ninja Water Attack, and the water itself short-circuits Hacktrack again, allowing the Yellow and White Rangers to use the Ninja Earth Attack on him. He is then destroyed by the Five Ranger Ninja Strike, Steel Slash, Ninja Spin Final Attack. He is Gigantified and the Rangers summon the Ninja Steel Zords to battle him. Hacktrack flies, prompting the Rangers to form the Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation, but the Zord can't reach into space, so Mick gives the Rangers the new Astro Zord. They combine with it to form the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord. They battle Hacktrack on the moon and destroy him with the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord's Cosmic Blast Final Attack. In the Power Rangers Ninja Steel Halloween Special episode "Grave Robber", Hacktrack was among the monsters to battle the Rangers in a board game, he had the upper hand at first, but was ultimately destroyed. Personality Hacktrack is quite a childish and selfish monster, wanting technonogy for himself. Due to this, he fills himself with a virus that was created by the Pink Ranger. He is also very loyal to Galvanax. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation: '''Hacktrack can teleport to any location at will. *'Reboot: Sould Hacktrack get a virus, he can reboot himself to heal. As such, as long as he is still intact and hasn't blown up, he is essentially undefeatable. *'''Flight: '''Hacktrack can fly in high speeds thanks to the jet thursters under his foot. Arsenal * '''Atennae Dish Club: '''Hacktrack wields a antennae dish weapon for combat. ** '''Technology Absorbtion: '''Hacktrack can absorb any type of technology into his satalite. ** '''Clone Creation: '''By absorbing the Pink Ranger's cloning devise, Hacktrack can fire light, dark blue-es purple colored energy laser from his club that can created giant clones. ** '''Virus Absorbtion: '''Hacktrack and also absorb virus into his club as well. ** '''Energy Rings: '''Hacktrack can also fire blue energy rings from his Atennae Dish Club. ** '''Lighting Beam: '''Hacktrtack can also fire a light purple lighting beam from his club. Weakness Hacktrack seems to be weak to water, as shown when the Blue Ranger used his Ninja Water Attack on him, which weakens Hacktrack enough to be destroyed for the first time. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Hacktrack is voiced by Ian Hughes, who also voiced Slogre. Notes * Hacktrack speaks in a muffled voice and repeats words, similar to that of a robot. * When Hacktrack absorb the Blue Ranger's Ninja Water Attack, he short surcets, which makes sence considering that he is a robot. * Hacktrack comes from the words '''Hack '''and '''Track, which fits due to his role in the episode. See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants Category:Machine Themed Villains Category:PR Machine Themed Villains